The Avengers
❝And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, the Avengers were born—to fight the foes no single super hero could withstand! Through the years, their roster has prospered, changing many times, but their glory has never been denied! Heed the call, then—for now, the Avengers Assemble!❞ Forty-five years later, there came a day where Marvel began building the groundwork to bring these epic heroes to life on the big screen. Three and a half years after that, a half dozen people stormed the application page en masse and bombarded a fictional space station. This is their story. Activity November 2011 *Bruce arrives early and gets his hopes up about a S.H.I.E.L.D. free life. **Pietro doesn't yet realize who's come to town. **Pepper draws a similarity. *Steve isn't buying all this friendly robot junk and wants to know what the heck is going on here **Pietro starts to figure out that a few more friends from Kansas New York have arrived in Oz on Sacrosanct. **Pepper gets a nostalgia kick before a reality check. **Tony and Steve meet. Obviously the start of a horribly snarky broship. *Clint scopes out his surroundings and gets a few more replies than expected. **Thor meets the sniper who was supposed to take him down, and gets a few incredulous responses to being a Norse myth. **Tony is a pain in everyone's respsective behind. **Steve is confused and from 1945. Not too many buy that second part. **Pietro hits the Wall of Differing Continuities at about Mach 5 **Bruce's dreams come a-tumbling down with mostly anonymous texts. *Peggy is looking for some answers, soldier. **Steve reignites the tragic adorable OTP. **Tony gets shot down - like a boss. **Clint fails at prepping people for the truths of time travel. **Bruce just tries to be helpful without knowing what's going on. And kind of annoys some AIs in the process. **Pepper is her ever-helpful self. *Steve calls up Pietro for a talk. **Pietro runs out for a powwow. **Pepper keeps up with the logistics. *The first ever assembly in the free housing. Bruce is displeased. *Thor asks about his scientist lady love and where the good booze is. **Pietro demonstrates some Issues with a capital I and Cap senses Something Ain't Right. **Clint is a bro. Who expects some of that booze. **Tony continues to be an ass. **Bruce grudgingly talks about old science buddies. **Steve asks about that drink. *Pietro discusses his Issues with John Shepherd. *Peggy and Steve deal with being the only hipsters kids from the 40s. *More Issues on Pietro's part while he scales that continuity wall with Clint. Roster Active Members As of November 7th, 2011: *Captain America *Thor *Iron Man *Hawkeye *Hulk Auxiliary Members As of November 11th, 2011 *Pepper Potts Housing *As of November 7th, 2011 and this log, the motley crew have assembled in one of the free basic housing barracks in Zone 01, Kurzweil. Ask an Avenger Ever wanted to know how the players viewed their own golden boy/girl in the greater Avenging dynamic? Wonder ''kno ''more! See what I did there, hurr hurr. *Steve Rogers ✪ Captain America, played by Jae **bluh bluh feelings *Thor Odinson ⚡ Thor, played by Ammay **bluh bluh feelings *Tony Stark 〄 Iron Man, played by Mir **bluh bluh feelings *Clint Barton ➵ Hawkeye, played by Hallie **bluh bluh feelings *Bruce Banner ☢ Hulk, played by Sammo **bluh bluh feelings Quotes In Game : Nothing good yet. Out of Character : "Ultimates is special okay." "Yeah, it's the Jersey Shore of the Marvel universe."